The use of various types of systems has increased due to both an increase in the types of devices user equipment (UEs) using network resources as well as the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. To increase the ability of the network to contend with the explosion in network use and variation, the next generation of communication systems is being created. While the advent of any new technology, especially the introduction of a complex new communication system engenders a large number of problems both in the system itself and in compatibility with previous systems and devices, issues continue to abound in existing systems. One such problem arises from the modification of QoS flows when 5G systems and devices are used.